


The Camera Eye: Change of Heart

by puss_nd_boots



Series: The Camera Eye [72]
Category: MEJIBRAY, コドモドラゴン | Codomo Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Pervertibles, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: After the first-ever Viewer's Choice Awards, Koichi meets someone who makes him want to experience the true porn polyamory lifestyle for the first time – which opens up the possibility for MiA to rekindle an old flame. And then, second thoughts creep in . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing porn industry AU series. Set during the previous Camera Eye story, The People Have Spoken. I figured after the end of that one, what was going on with MiA and Koichi at the party deserved its own fic. Mejibray belongs to White Side Group, Royz, Kiryu and Codomo Dragon belong to B.P. Recrods, I own the story only.

When Koichi arrived at the Suicide Ball, he was still fuming a little about what happened on the red carpet of the Viewer's Choice Awards.

He couldn't believe the irony of being showed up by his own designs. When he put together the outfits for the Codomo Dragon filmmaking collective to wear on the red carpet, he had no idea the photographers were going to completely ignore his own outfit and take pictures of theirs instead!

“It was still your designs, love,” MiA said. “And they did tell the press who designed their looks.”

“Yes, and then Yuuki had to barge in and say he couldn't let me take full credit for it because he'd done their styling!” Koichi said. “He wasn't the one who designed the outfits! That was 90 percent of their look – the makeup was ten percent, if that!”

The awards themselves didn't make Koichi's mood much better. Okay, the video that he and MiA were in, Swashbucklers, got the Best Video award. And MiA got the gold in the “Switcheroo” category, which, Koichi thought, should have been named Best Seme/Uke Switch. Some of the cutesy names they gave these things were cringe-inducing.

But that was the ONLY award MiA won, and Koichi felt that a former Performer of the Year should get more than that. To add insult to injury, their arch-rivals at Heavy Hitter won more awards than Koichi thought they would, and gloated about it.

He was more than ready to leave, and as soon as MiA was done with the press conference, they grabbed a cab over to the party. He walked in to see the usual pile of performers – stars, would-be stars, former stars desperately trying to make a comeback despite being over-age – scattered throughout the room.

“I'm going to say hi to those guys,” MiA said, pointing to a small cluster of actors who used to work with Avalon Video back in its glory days.

“I'm going for a drink,” Koichi said. “I need one.”

He walked up to the bar, only to see the last thing in the world he wanted to see right now – one of his own designs. More specifically, his design on the body of one of the Codomo Dragon crew. It wasn't Hayato, and it wasn't Hayato's new boyfriend. It was the one with the funny name – what did Hayato say it was again? Didn't matter.

The guy was just standing there, looking baffled and staring off into the distance. Koichi walked over to him. “Looking for someone?”

“I was just talking to two guys,” the other man said. “Tomoya and Junji. And they just took off all of a sudden and ran across the room.”

“Maybe they spotted someone they really wanted to see,” Koichi said, shrugging.

“Then . . . why run off like that?” The man shook his head. “I was looking forward to talking to them, too.”

“If it's meant to be, they'll come back,” Koichi said. “Not like you'll be wanting for company at a party like this.” He waved the bartender over and placed his drink order.

“Are you looking for company?” the other man said.

“I came with my boyfriend,” Koichi said. “He went off to talk with some other people, though.” He accepted the drink and took a big sip. “Sorry, but I don't remember your name, it got pretty frantic when I was doing the designing.”

“You can call me meN,” he said. “Hayato usually calls me meN-meN, so that's the stage name I use.”

“Oh, yes, Hayato,” Koichi said. “At least it's good that he's finally with that guy he had his eye on.”

“Took him long enough,” meN-meN said. “The rest of us were ready to lock the two of them in a closet together. As it turned out, they did that to themselves.”

“They locked themselves in a closet?” said Koichi.

“We have this big closet in our apartment that's kind of our place where we go when one of us needs private time – or two of us need private time together,” said meN-meN. “And those two were in it. A lot. And when they went in there, life on other planets knew what they were doing. Finally, they came home one day and said they'd figured out that they were in love with each other, and I almost said, 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'”

“Okay, I admit I had at least something to do with that,” Koichi said.

His companion looked flat-out shocked. “You?”

“When he and I went out together to talk about the designs, he kept talking about Kana, and I could see how obvious it was that they were nuts about each other. So I encouraged him to say something. Obviously, he took my word for it.”

“So you're the one we have to thank,” meN-meN said. “If it wasn't for you, they'd probably be sitting around our apartment five years from now, still clueless about how they felt.”

They found themselves in the middle of an increasingly large crowd of people jockeying for space at the bar. When Koichi's drink was almost knocked over, he snatched it away and said, “Listen, why don't we find a place to sit down and talk – if we can? I'll tell my boyfriend where we are.”

“Well, sure,” meN-meN said. “But if the other two come back . . .”

“I'll keep an eye out for them,” Koichi said. “If they show up, I'll turn you over and you're theirs for the evening, how's that?”

“Okay, deal,” meN-meN said.

Koichi led the way away from the bar, elbowing through the throngs of people – and finding himself hoping that the other two would stay wherever it was they went.

* * *

They ended up finding a small table at the back of the buffet room – which, fortunately, had waiters circulating taking drink orders. Koichi asked his unlikely companion what he had thought of his first awards show.

“It was a lot to take in,” meN-meN said. “I suppose I'll be able to think more clearly about it later on.”

“Did you ever think you'd be on a red carpet?” said Koichi.

“Nobody goes into filmmaking not wanting to be on a red carpet,” said meN-meN. “Okay, most guys say their aim is to make beautiful and artistic pictures, but if you're honest? You'll know that awards are always at the back of your mind.”

“And what was your goal?” Koichi said. “Why did you want to go into filmmaking?”

“Because I have all these things in my head that I want to share with the world,” meN-meN said. “I've always seen things in my imagination like they were in a film – with lighting effects, music, the works. And when I met these guys, I knew I'd found people who think the same way I do.” Pause. “Well, except for Hayato. He doesn't think like anyone else on earth. But at least they were in the ballpark of thinking the way I do.”

“So you think you have a unique vision that you want to share, hmm?” Koichi said. “Yeah, that's a lot like me. I used to see other people's designs – in both fashion and accessories – and think, 'It would look so much better if they did this, or that.' And pretty soon, I was putting what I wanted to see on paper. Before I knew it, I was actually making the things. And that's when I knew I wanted it to be my career. Of course, when my designs started getting attention? So much the better.”

“Your designs got attention tonight,” meN-meN said. “I thought the press was swooping down on us like a swarm of bees. It got scary for a minute.”

“Oh, yes, the press swarm,” Koichi sighed. He was trying very, very hard to hide his disappointment at not being the object of the fuss.

“But, in a way? I'm kind of glad it happened,” meN-meN said.

Koichi looked surprised. “Oh?”

“Yes. I mean, if our careers take off? We're going to be dealing with that kind of stuff all the time. So it's better we get used to it now before things really get crazy, you know.”

“You seem to have a lot of confidence in your future projects,” Koichi said.

“Don't you have to?” meN-meN said. “I mean, you have to go in believing that you will create a hit, or else . . . you never will.” He laughed. “I think being tired and half-drunk is making me philosophical. I'm usually not like this.”

“Well, then, you should be tired and drunk more often,” Koichi said. “Because I like what I'm hearing.”

At the other end of the room, MiA peeked around the corner. He'd gotten the message that Koichi had met up with one of the Codomo Dragon guys and was talking to him. He finally found them . . . to see that they were getting along very well.

There was a tiny pang of jealousy. How could there not be – it was the first time that either himself or Koichi had hit on anyone else since they'd been a couple. Oh, of course, this was inevitable, given the industry they were in . . . but still.

Come on, he told himself, think of what this could mean for you, right?

He'd suspended his affair with Uruha when he and Koichi became official. He swore he wouldn't go back to the director until Koichi had someone as well. And now . . . that time might have arrived.  
So why wasn't that little pang of jealousy going away?

* * *

Koichi paused at the doorway. MiA was going up to the bar to get a drink. He was just glad his lover was alone – he didn't want to have this conversation with anyone else around.

He'd told meN-meN to wait for him a few moments, that there was someone he really needed to talk to and then he'd be back. Well, it was the truth, wasn't it? Because he wasn't going further with his new friend until he cleared it with his significant other.

He suddenly zoomed toward MiA, hooked his arm through the other man's and yanked him out of the bar line, saying, “I need to talk to you! Badly! Now!”

MiA was nearly jerked off his feet. He stumbled around a little before finally getting his bearings. “Koichi! What the hell . . .”

“Okay, I know I kind of ambushed you, but it's really, really important!”

“What happened?” MiA said. “Somebody didn't insult your outfit, did they?”

“No! Nothing like that! Look – let's find a place to sit down, okay?”

He nearly dragged MiA across the room before finding a recently-vacated loveseat. He sat down in it before anyone else could, pulling MiA down with him. MiA nearly tumbled off the seat onto the floor, and found himself having to right himself again.

“Koichi, what the heck happened? If it's something bad . . .”

“It's not bad! It's good! Except I really need to talk to you about it!”

“Well, then what is it? I'm not going to know if you don't tell me!”

Koichi looked flustered. He fiddled with a piece of hair and bit his lip. Finally, he said, “I really didn't think we were going to be having this conversation.”

“What conversation?”

“I didn't think we'd be one of THOSE couples. I thought we'd be the rare couple that was a hundred percent faithful to each other when they were off-camera. But, well, now . . .” He looked straight at MiA – might as well get it out. “I met another guy, and I like him. Well, I didn't MEET him tonight, I met him before, obviously, but . . .”

“Koichi, are you looking for my permission to do something tonight with meN-meN?”

“Not permission! I mean, I want to know it's okay, that you're cool with it, and . . . wait a second, how did you know it was him?”

“I saw you,” MiA said. “I saw the two of you talking. You looked like you were really interested in each other.”

“We did?” Koichi said. “Crap – we were obvious?” He looked momentarily panicked. “You know how fast gossip spreads in this industry!”

“If they're going to gossip about one person, they're going to gossip about everyone,” MiA said. “This is the Suicide Ball. They stock the upstairs rooms with birth control for a reason.” Well, that explained the pangs of jealousy, right? His first instinct was right.

So, now what do I do? MiA thought. Do I tell him it's NOT okay? And if I do . . . how is he going to react?

He didn't want Koichi to be upset at the party. Besides, MiA thought, this is a natural thing in the industry, right? Look at Uruha, and the relationship he had with Kai, which made it possible for he and I to . . .

MiA swallowed hard at that memory. His feelings for Uruha never quite went away, he knew that for sure. So . . . in that case, it would make him a hypocrite if he didn't agree to this, right?

Meanwhile, Koichi was looking at the expression on MiA's face. I can't tell what he's thinking, he thought. Am I doing the right thing? The last thing in the world I want is to upset him. It's better we have this talk than I go upstairs with this guy and he find out about it later from the gossip mill . . . right?

Finally, MiA took a deep breath and said, “Koichi, it's okay. Really. I'm not going to get mad or annoyed. What makes you happy makes me happy. If you want to go with him for the evening, it's all right.”

“You really mean it? I mean, you're not just saying it?”

“You know that I mean it,” MiA said. “Koichi, I love you. Very, very much. And for me, love means not being selfish.”

Koichi leaned over and hugged him. “But I really do mean what I said before – that I originally wanted us to be completely faithful to each other.” He sighed. “I guess that's not going to happen, is it?”

“Koichi,” MiA said, “what industry are we in? Come on.”

“You're right,” Koichi sighed. “It's kind of inevitable, isn't it?” Pause. “But it would be different if Counting Goats had taken off right away and we were making our money from fashion, wouldn't it? If we weren't living, well, the porn lifestyle?”

“Maybe,” MiA said. “Maybe not. But all we know is . . . we're still us, right? This doesn't change our relationship, no matter what.”

Koichi held him closer. “You mean that? Because I spent too long secretly hoping that you'd want me to risk losing what we have.”

“You know I do,” MiA said.

Koichi eased away from MiA. “I just don't like the idea of leaving you at the party alone,” he said, quietly. “Subaru and his boyfriend posse have disappeared, ditto Tsuzuku and Ryoga, and . . .”

Well, MiA, what are you going to do in this case, he thought. And the answer was obvious. If Koichi was going to be with someone else, well, then . . . 

“I'm not going to be alone,” MiA said, softly, pulling out his phone. “At least I won't be if it's okay with you. I knew you were jealous before we officially got together . . .”

“Director-san?” Koichi said, quietly.

“I suspended my relationship with him as soon as you and I got together,” MiA said. “I told myself that I wasn't going to do anything with him until you had someone else to go to as well – and even then, if you approved of it. Because he means a lot to me, he always has . . . but you are the most important. You're the one I always come home to. You . . . are my true love, as corny as it sounds. So if you say it's all right, I'll call him.”

There was a long pause as Koichi stared at the phone. He remembered all too well how close MiA and Uruha had been. He knew very well that if Kai wasn't in MiA's life, then Uruha would have had MiA all to himself.

Do I want to risk that again? Koichi thought. His eyes darted from the phone to MiA's face, trying to read the emotion there. And he realized that if he went upstairs with meN-meN, and denied MiA this, well, he would be a hypocrite, right?

He finally took a deep breath. “Well, if you trust me, that means I have to trust you, right?” he said. 

“You mean it?”

Koichi nodded. “Go ahead and call him,” he said.

MiA hugged Koichi again. “And you know that I love you no matter what, right?”

“Yes,” Koichi said. “No matter what.”

“Now, go and find your friend for the night. I'm going to call Uruha.”

Koichi nodded, and headed back toward where he'd left meN-meN. MiA headed in the other direction, his phone still displaying the screen with Uruha's number. He didn't even realize he was walking right past Hayato – who caught a glimpse of what was on MiA's screen.

MiA ducked outside, his phone held to his face to make the call, his thumb hovering over the green “dial” dot . . .

He couldn't press it. He couldn't make his thumb move downward.

And inside the party, Koichi was climbing the steps with meN-meN . . . and feeling like he'd left his heart somewhere downstairs.

* * *

As soon as they got up to the second floor and started looking for a room, meN-meN knew that something was wrong.

“Koichi,” he said, “do you want to go through with this?”

“Of course I do,” Koichi said. “I said I wanted to, right?”

“You said,” meN-meN noted, “but you look a lot more tense than you did before.”

“I do?” said Koichi. “Well, that's because I . . .”

“Come into this room,” meN-meN said, seeing an open bedroom. “We're just going to talk.”

“I said that I wanted to . . .”

“We'll talk first, and then, if you want to do more? We will.”

Koichi sighed and walked into the room with him. He sat down gingerly on the edge of the bed, while his companion sat on a chair opposite him.

“Koichi,” meN-meN said, “I know you're with MiA, and you're very much in love with him.”

“Well, I'm also in this industry, remember,” Koichi said, breezily. “And, if you've seen Swashbucklers, you know I HAVE done things with other guys on-camera since he and I have been together.”

“That's on-camera,” meN-meN said. “Have you done anything with anyone else off-camera?”

Koichi looked away. “No,” he said.

“Is this something you really feel ready to do?”

Koichi found himself biting his lip and playing with his hair like he had downstairs. The conversation with MiA before played itself over in his head – how he'd been nervous as hell about how his lover reacted, how he'd felt guilty about potentially leaving him alone for the evening.

Was this really something he really felt ready for? Was he doing this because he truly wanted it? He found this man attractive, sure, but . . . did he really WANT to go further tonight?

And if the answer was no . . . how much of it was because he didn't want to risk throwing MiA back into Uruha's arms? And how much of it was what he said before, the hope that they could be the rare couple who would be faithful to each other off-screen . . .

* * *

MiA found himself walking in back of the mansion, phone in hand.

He still couldn't bring himself to make the call – which shocked him. At one point, he thought he would leap like a gymnast at the chance of getting together with Uruha again.

Now, he wasn't so sure. The talk with Koichi, the idea of Koichi going off with one of Hayato's friends . . . it hit him harder than he thought.

Good God, MiA thought, could it be that . . . I'm not ready? That we haven't progressed enough in our relationship to let each other go? Could it be that we really are the only couple in porn who's . . . believe it or not . . . monogamous when the cameras are off?

The idea was baffling, in a way, and in another way, it brought a strange sort of relief.

A door opened in front of him and nearly knocked him over. Two laughing guys came out, headed toward the swimming pool – probably for some drunken, late-night skinny dipping.

Great, MiA thought, I'm so into my own head right now that I nearly get knocked over by a door. And then, he remembered that this was a door that led to a back flight of steps that went straight to the upstairs.

Maybe, he thought, if I'm lucky, Koichi and his friend haven't found a room yet – it can get crowded up there. Maybe they're wandering the halls. And then, maybe, we can have another talk . . .

* * *

Koichi was still floundering for an answer to meN-meN's last question. Which wasn't like him. He didn't flounder. If anything, he was, by far, the most direct and forthright of the Counting Goats crew. When Koichi liked something, or didn't like something . . . everyone knew it.

“I . . .” he said. “I'm going to go out in the hall for a second. I'll be back.”

He opened the door and quickly stepped out into the corridor . . . nearly bumping into MiA. “Oh,” he said. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I was about to say the same thing,” MiA said. “Am I interrupting anything?”

“Well, actually . . .” Koichi tried to come up with something clever and snappy to say – and it wasn't coming. “No,” he said. “You're not.”

MiA put a hand on Koichi's shoulder. “He had second thoughts?”

Koichi grabbed MiA and yanked him across the hall, so they'd be out of meN-meN's earshot. Apparently, he was doing that a lot tonight. MiA was beginning to feel a bit like a child's toy that got dragged behind its owner.

“No,” Koichi said. “He didn't have second thoughts. Actually, I did.”

“You?” MiA looked surprised.

“I got up here,” Koichi said, “and I realized . . . I couldn't go through with it. At first I thought I wanted to, and as soon as we were up here, I knew I wasn't ready. At all. It would be one thing if I were doing this in a video, but off-camera . . . it suddenly didn't feel right.” He reached up and fiddled with his hair. “Fuck – by porn standards, that makes me a conservative, doesn't it?”

“It makes both of us conservatives,” MiA said. “I went to call Uruha as soon as you went upstairs, and, well . . . I couldn't do it. And it was just like you. Part of me wanted to do it more than anything, another part . . .” He took a deep breath. “Another part knew that I wasn't ready, either.”

“We're just a couple of fuddy-duddies, aren't we?” Koichi said.

“Maybe,” said MiA. “But we're each other's fuddy-duddies. And right now, I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“I feel bad for disappointing meN-meN,” Koichi said. “First he was talking to Junji and Tomoya, and they ran off for some reason, and now I'm doing this to him . . .”

“He'd probably feel worse if something did happen and then you had remorse about it afterward,” MiA said, gently. “Look, why don't we go talk to him together? I think he'll understand. And then . . .”

“And then?”

“We're going to quietly sneak out the back, get a cab and go home. I think we both know who we want to spend the night with.”

“You're on,” Koichi said. They headed back to the room – just as meN-meN came out into the corridor, holding his phone.

“Oh,” he said. “Just the person I want to talk to.”

“Same here,” Koichi said. “Listen, I had a great time tonight. I like you, and I want to work with you in a video, but . . . I'm just not ready to do this. Not on an off-camera basis, anyway.”

“Koichi, it's okay, really.”

“But I'm ruining your evening . . .”

“No, you're not. I've got a Plan B.” He held his phone up. “Takemasa just texted me. He said he and Mitsuki and Hiyori are planning to leave here and go to the grand opening of this new club. They wanted to know if I want to join them. I'm taking them up on it.”

“Go, then,” Koichi said. “Have a blast.” He leaned over and hugged the other man. “I am glad I met you, you know. We ARE going to be friends.”

“Of course,” meN-meN said. “And . . . you meant that about us being in a video together?”

“You bet.”

“We'll write you into one.” He looked at his phone again. “They said they'll meet me by the back exit – I think they don't want to let any of the top brass know they're sneaking out of this party. I'll talk to you later, okay?”

“Okay,” Koichi said.

Together, MiA and Koichi watched the retreat of the red jacket as meN-meN headed down the stairs. “I should have asked him where the club was,” Koichi said. “If it's a grand opening, there's bound to be press, and this outfit probably still has some mileage in it.”

“I thought we had our plans for the evening already?” MiA said.

“That's right,” Koichi said. “We do.”

They headed down the stairs and back out into the night, completely unaware that downstairs, a certain somebody had put together bits of observations and secondhand info and come up with entirely the wrong idea, and that somebody would be talking to their friends in a few minutes . . .

* * *

MiA and Koichi arrived back at their place, and Koichi headed toward the bedroom with a sigh, starting to unfasten his jacket. “Okay, much as I love fashion, part of me is always relieved to take these things off at the end of the evening,” he said.

“It's the shoes,” MiA said. He pulled the gold medal off his neck, looked around for a place to hang it, and looped it off a closet doorknob for the time being. “That's what you're most looking forward to taking off. When your feet are hurting, you just feel bad all over.”

“Maybe,” Koichi said, emerging in just his underwear after having carefully removed and hung up every garment. “Of course, I'm feeling very good in what I'm wearing right now.”

“You might feel better if you were wearing even less,” MiA said, heading into the bedroom himself.

“Oh?” said Koichi. “You know what that kind of flirtatious remark will get you, right?”

“What?” MiA said from the bedroom, as he hung his own outfit up carefully as well – he knew that any careless clothes handling would earn Koichi's wrath. He didn't exactly want that right now.

“Everything, of course.”

“Everything sounds good.” MiA tossed his underwear in the wash, because he wasn't exactly going to wear it for the rest of the evening anyway, and said, “Now, come here.”

Koichi made a beeline for him, stripping off his own underwear in the process, leaving it on the corner of the bed. Meticulous putting away of garments didn't extend to underwear, especially in situations like this.

They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed softly, then let it become deeper and hotter. MiA pulled Koichi close as his tongue plundered his lover's mouth, wrapping his arms around him tightly, as if not wanting to let him go.

Together, they sank down until they were sitting on the edge of the bed, and they perched there, still kissing, MiA reaching for the back of Koichi's pink hair and burying his fingers in it. They tumbled backward to the mattress, so MiA was on his back and Koichi was on top of him.

Koichi raised his head. “You're brave, aren't you, lying here like this?” he said.

“What do you mean?” said MiA.

“Well, you know, leaving yourself exposed like that. I might end up doing something like this . . .” Koichi suddenly ran his tongue down MiA's neck, sweeping downward. “Or this . . .” He moved his head to a nipple and started to suck.

MiA lifted his head, gasping. “That's not much of a threat,” he said.

“Oh?” Koichi said. “Well, then, I could also have a fancy trick up my sleeve, like . . .”

He quickly glanced around – and something caught his eye. He got off the bed, sprinted across the room, and picked something up off the back of a chair – a feather boa, a component in another outfit he'd been working on earlier today.

It would do very nicely for what they needed it for now.

“Like this,” he said, kneeling on the bed next to his lover. He raised the boa to MiA's shoulder, and began to brush the feathers lightly down his lover's flesh, moving slowly, rubbing back and forth a little to stimulate as wide an area as possible.

MiA closed his eyes, letting out a long breath, feeling the softness caress him, so different from either a human hand or fabric – seeming to touch him with a billion tiny strands at once, making every bit of skin it touched feel like it was being stirred to life.

“I like your fancy tricks,” he murmured.

“They can get fancier, you know,” Koichi said, moving down lower still, toward MiA's growing hardness . . . oh, yes, he was hard enough to try what Koichi had in mind.

He draped the boa across his cock, holding onto each end with one hand, and then gently pulled it one way, then the other, the way one would dry their back with a towel – only instead of rubbing a coarse surface on regular skin, this was rubbing the ultimate softness back and forth on the most sensitive area there was.

MiA lifted his head. “Oh!” he gasped. “Oh, this is . . .”

Kochi smiled. He was getting the desired effect, all right. And he could take things even further if he wanted.

He bent over, still rubbing the feathers back and forth, and touched his tongue to the tip of MiA's cock, licking it slowly – and when he heard his lover let out a small cry, he was filled with a deep feeling of satisfacton.

Koichi knew just what could get to his beloved.

“I . . . I . . . oh, my God . . .” MiA murmured, starting to writhe beneath Koichi, losing himself in the relentless onslaught of pleasure, of softness and wetness and every kind of pleasant stimulation there ever was piling up at once.

“Good?” Koichi raised his head just long enough to ask, before continuing his relentless assault, licking faster, rubbing his tongue back and forth across the slit as he increased the speed of the feather-rubbing.

“Incredible,” MiA gasped. “Koichi, if you don't stop, I'll . . .”

Koichi raised his head. “You'll come?”

“Y-yes . . .”

Koichi released the feathers, lifted his head, and sat up, perching at the edge of the bed. “All right,” he said. “Give me one good reason to stop.”

Oh, he had set himself up in the perfect position. It was time for MiA to unleash one of his specialties, onscreen and off. He suddenly knelt on the floor in front of Koichi, opening his lips, wrapping them around the tip of Koichi's erection and sliding down, rapidly.

He would start out by sucking normally for a few moments, moving up and down slowly, moving around a little, getting himself into the perfect position. Koichi moaned softly, reaching down and grabbing the back of MiA's head, knowing what was coming next.

And then, MiA relaxed completely, opening his mouth, his throat wider . . . and he moved down. And down. And further down.

Koichi let out a loud gasp, his hand on the back of MiA's head tightening until he was pulling his hair lightly – but that only encouraged MiA, who moved back, sucking all the way, then plunged downward again, devouring his lover, taking him as deep as he possibly could.

It was always exciting doing this with anyone – but there was a special intimacy in deep-throating Koichi like this. It felt like even more of an act of “becoming one” than other forms of lovemaking, as if there truly were no barriers between them. And so, he moved faster, sucking harder . . .

Koichi leaned back, moaning loudly – damn him for being so good at deep-throating, he'd managed to equal his boa trick, all right, and with no props, nothing but his own skills. He lost himself in the pleasure entirely, sinking into it, letting that mouth utterly devour him.

“Dammit,” he gasped, “if you don't stop that, I . . .”

MiA raised his head, reluctantly letting the cock slide out of his mouth. “You're going to come?” he said.

“Y . . . yes . . .”

“We're even now,” MiA said. He sat on the bed next to Koichi, reaching for the nighttable drawer. “And since neither of us wanted to come like that . . . I know what we both want.”

“Maybe,” Koichi said. He stood up, turned around and put his hands on the bed, offering his lovely ass for preparation.

“Maybe?” said MiA. “That looks like a definitely to me!” He stood up as well, moving behind his lover, coating his fingers . . .

The first one slipped into Koichi, and he let out a small moan. After that damn deep-throat job, it felt like his whole body was overly sensitive. He wanted a nice, hard fucking, all right.

When the second finger entered him, Koichi gripped the bed, moving his hips back against the touch, trying to open himself up as fast as he could. He felt like MiA was taking forever – even though MiA was moving rather quickly, motivated by his own eagerness. They both wanted this – badly.

“How do you want us to do it?” MiA said as the last finger entered.

“In your lap,” Koichi said. “Just let me sit on you and I'll do the rest.”

MiA pulled the fingers out, wiping them off on a tissue, and then sat on the edge of the bed, the way Koichi did before. Koichi turned around, straddling him, moving downward slowly.

They both moaned at the slow penetration, MiA closing his eyes, breathing deeply. Oh, yes, Koichi felt damn good, the tight heat enveloping him slowly, such a contrast to the softness of the feathers earlier. And he really did feel like none other.

After a pause, when they both breathed heavily, getting used to the penetration, the connection . . . Koichi started to move, slowly, pushing down on MiA, then pulling back, completely in control of the pleasure of both of them.

Fom the way MiA began to moan, his hands moving along Koichi's chest and stomach, he was definitely liking what Koichi was doing so far.

Koichi began to thrust a little harder, a bit faster, taking his lover in more, moving his hips this way and that, wanting to feel MiA against the sweetest, hottest, most sensitive parts of him. He was rewarded with a brush against a spot that made his toes curl and his whole body shudder, a loud moan reverberating through the room.

He began to thrust faster, trying to hit that spot over and over, and MiA began to raise his hips off the bed, driving harder into Koichi.

One of MiA's hands moved up to a nipple, caressing it, running back and forth over the bud with soft, gentle touches, then pinching it so Koichi felt a tiny shock of pain along with the pleasure, making him cry out louder. The other began to brush along his lover's erection, running up and down, his thumb rubbing across the tip, smearing around a drop of precome.

Koichi was moving hard and fast now, thrusting himself down onto MiA's cock, up into his hand, being overwhelmed with pleasure seeming to come from everywhere . . . he was trying to hold on, trying to make the pleasure last, but he knew he was on the verge of exploding.

A hard thrust against that sweet spot did it. He let out a loud cry, his whole body arching forward as waves of ecstasy swept through him again and again . . . and no soon was he done that MiA arched up as well, his head falling backward as he let out his own yell of pleasure, letting himself being consumed by delicious heat until he flopped down to the mattress.

Koichi fell down next to MiA, and they kissed, tenderly, not even minding that MiA's hand was still covered with Koichi's come, which ended up being smeared over both of them. They lay clinging to each other for a long time, breathing hard, trying to re-orient themselves to reality again.

Then, MiA said, softly, “I'm glad we both changed our plans for the evening.”

“Same here,” Koichi yawned. “I love you.”

“I love you, too. Always.”

Maybe they'd be ready to open up their relationship to other people someday. Maybe they really were, as Koichi had said earlier, a porn couple who were monogamous as long as there wasn't a camera around.

But either way, it was okay. They had love, they had trust, and above all, they just wanted each other to be happy.

* * *

MiA stumbled out of bed the next day, finally grabbing for his phone – which he'd turned off when they arrived home the night before. He didn't want to be disturbed once he and Koichi were alone.

Well, he'd missed a call from Hayato about an hour ago. Probably wanted to go out hunting Pokemon. He was amazed the other man would have so much stamina the day after his first Suicide Ball.

And there was a text message from Subaru, too, which was . . . odd. “Heard you got back together with him after last night. If there's anything you want to talk about, give me a call.”

Got back together with . . . who? He and Koichi had never split up. There hadn't even been rumors about them splitting up.

He texted Subaru back. “Hi, just woke up, what do you mean, got back together with someone?”

The reply came back fairly quickly. “Had just gotten up myself when I wrote that. I meant Uruha.”

“I didn't re-start things with Uruha,” MiA typed back. “There's a story behind that, but, no, nothing happened there last night.”

And then, his phone rang with the tone he associated with Subaru. He ducked into the bathroom, so as not to wake up Koichi. “Subaru, where did you hear that I got back with Uruha last night?”

“Hayato said that Koichi went upstairs with meN-meN,” Subaru said. “And that meN-meN got back to their apartment really late, long after Kana and Hayato left the party. He also said he saw you go outside and call Uruha.”

“He went upstairs with him, but nothing happened,” MiA said. “He couldn't go through with it. He wasn't ready. And I was going to call Uruha, but – same thing. So we both ended up back at our place.”

“Oh,” Subaru said. “Oh . . . oh, sorry about that, I think Hayato got it wrong. But, what about him coming in really late . . .”

“He went to a club opening with Takemasa and a couple of other guys. They probably didn't get back until almost dawn.”

“Oh . . . that would explain it, I . . .” There was the sound of pounding in the background. “Wait a second, someone's at the door.”

In the background, MiA could hear Mahiro's voice saying, “Um, Subaru? I just talked to Takemasa, and it seems Hayato had things a bit messed up last night . . .”

“I know,” Subaru called. “I'm talking to MiA now.” There was the sound of the door opening . . .

Followed by Hayato's voice yelling, “SUBARU! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!”

“Um, I think I'd better go,” Subaru said. “It seems Hayato's here, and, well . . .”

“I can hear,” MiA said. “Call if you need backup.”

MiA hung up and walked into the bedroom, where Koichi was yawning and stretching. “What's up?” he said.

“Looks like we're going to be doing some rumor control,” MiA said. “Hayato saw me about to call Uruha, saw you go upstairs with meN-meN, put two and two together . . .”

“And got 69?” Koichi said. “Hey, he was ALMOST right. That ALMOST happened.”

“But it didn't,” MiA said. “At least, not last night.”

“And I'm glad it didn't,” Koichi said. “Because I got a great night with you. Besides, it doesn't matter to me if they're gossiping. Let them. It might even enhance our images. There's only one thing I care about.”

“Me?” MiA said, leaning toward him.

“Of course, silly,” Koichi said. “Okay, there's two things I care about.”

“What's the other?”

“That pictures of me from the red carpet are out there this morning!” Koichi said. “Where's my iPad?”  
MiA chuckled. Koichi was Koichi – and he wouldn't have him any other way. And let everyone gossip – they knew the truth.

Whatever might happen in the future, they knew their feelings for one another were solid.


End file.
